


Drericka Week | Day Three: First Kiss

by DooladayShulaKoopieday



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooladayShulaKoopieday/pseuds/DooladayShulaKoopieday





	Drericka Week | Day Three: First Kiss

The ex-captain had scaled the hotel, as it was her new home. She had a chance to look at the service and saw how it was different from her servers back on the Legacy. She was in a white long panted jumpsuit with square shoulders. She still kept up her image as she wanted to make a good impression on her new acquaintances. 

It was new, but she liked it. 3

She had stepped out into the balcony of one of the hallways and had seen that the sky was cloudy. It began to pour, to which Ericka had smiled happily. She had removed her shoes and had stepped out of the hotel, passing Eunice and Wanda.

“Hey Ericka, where are you going?” Wanda asked.

“To enjoy the weather,” Ericka said as she passed the rotation doors.

Eunice had shaken her head, “I thought monsters only like thunderstorms. She’s definitely Drac’s zing.”

Ericka was outside in the rain, smiling as it was nice. When her great-grandfather wasn’t chasing after monsters, he would watch Ericka as she was enjoying the rain, only to scold her when she got dirty. It was one of the rare moments when she had a good memory from childhood. 

Her curled fringes began to strain on her head, her hair becoming straight in the rain. She had her fingers in her soft platinum blade locks. She had hummed and felt the droplets on her skin and romper. 

“Nice weather, isn’t it,” a voice said behind her. Ericka had turned around, seeing Dracula poised and with a soft smile. 

Ericka blushed, her eyes looking into his, “yeah…” she said.

“I like the rain, too, but I don’t stand in it,” he said, a soft chuckle after.

“Yeah… I use to step out in the rain back on the legacy when I was young, it brings back memories,” she said. 

“You should come inside,” Dracula said, “you’re not exactly immune to illnesses like the cold or pneumonia.”

“You’re right,” she said as she started to walk towards the building, but smirked, “but you have to catch me!” to which Ericka bolted around the hotel. Dracula had chuckled sinisterly and began to chase Ericka. Of course, he had super speed, but it was fun keeping her on her toes. As the rain progressed, Ericka was soaked through her romper. Her makeup was gone, leaving her face bare and dewy. She hid behind a tree, her knees to her chest. 

“Come out, come out my little dove,” Dracula purred as he looked around for his wife. Ericka had giggled to herself as she knew he would get her, his melodious voice nearby. She had sat still when the branches above her had shaken, Dracula descending upside down. This elicited a scream of shock and laughter after. “I found you~” he said as he had his nose rub against hers. 

“You did,” she said with a laugh, “so, what are you gonna do? Suck my blood bleh blehbleh?” she said, her tongue out and her lips curled into a smile.

“Nooo,” he said as he had laughed. He had soon leaned into her and kissed her lips. Ericka had gasped at the kiss. She had closed her eyes and held his head. Dracula had floated down, laying his back on her chest, Ericka craning her neck down to kiss him. The kiss was new and intimate as they were huddled close. Ericka lifted her head up and looked at his sterling blue eyes.

“W-Wow~” she said a bit dazed. “That was amazing.”

“Y-Yeah,” the count said as he had a dazed look in his eyes as well.

“Can… can we do that again?” Ericka said as she had blushed like a teenage girl.

“Y-Yes,” he said as he stood her up under the canopy of the tree. He had cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips again, his arms around her. Ericka had kissed his lips softly, her arms around his neck in a romantic embrace. They had gone a little hungrily in their kisses, to which Dracula had pulled off. “Let’s take this not the hotel,” he said.

“Yeah… and see where it goes?” she said, still dazed.

“Yes, my dove.”


End file.
